KH:The Princess and the Pauper
by The Silver Magician of Chaos
Summary: Based off Barbie: Princess and the Pauper, when a princess and a pauper wants nothing more then to be free. but what happens when they meet for the first time? read and find out!
1. Introduction

**So you guys, ive been thinking that for a while that maybe I should make a fanfiction of the Princess and the Pauper, but this time it should be like Kingdom Hearts or something! :D So here are the Parts!**

**Princess Anneliese: Kairi  
>Erika: Namine<br>Prince Dominic: Roxas  
>Julian: Sora<br>Preminger: Xemnas  
>Serafina: Iris<br>Bertie: Xion (I think it's the girl who works with Erika!)  
>Wolfie: Vantias<br>Queen Genevieve: Aerith  
>Madam Carp: Larxene<br>Nick: Yuna  
>Nack: Rikku (yeah they're playing as girls)<br>Midas: Axel  
>Ambassador Bismark: Terra<br>Herve: Cid  
>Royal Scheduler: Riku<br>Royal Maid: Aqua  
>Minister: Zack<br>Three Gaurds: Tifa, Leon, Cloud  
><strong>

**Well, these are the parts for my next fanfic! :D I hope you will all enjoy it!**


	2. Longing to be Free

*Note, if they sing, it will be in **Bold**, if not, they are just talking.*

_Long ago, far away in a village that was on a mountain top, something amazing was occurring. At the very same time, two identical baby girls were born. One a baby Princess, the King and Queen were overjoyed! Princess Kairi would have only the finest! She had long ruby color hair and sapphire blue eyes. Her dress was pink, with a ribbon on the front. It was a beautiful dress, really it was._

_The second baby girl was named Namine, Her hair was blond and short, she had sapphire eyes too. Her dress was the same as the princesses but white. Her parents loved her as much as the King and Queen loved the Princess. But they were worried, they were so poor. How would they be able to care for their little daughter?_

_Many years have passed, and the Princess learned her royal duties, while Namine worked long and hard for the seamstress Madam Larxene. With lives so different, it wasn't a surprise that the Princess and the Pauper would ever meet._

_But fate decreed they would._

It all started at the Royal Mine when the miners informed the Queen that the gold had run out. The Queen was shocked, how was she going to take care of her people? When she returned to the palace she gazed at a portrait of her trusted adviser Xemnas. But he was away on a long journey. She needed to do something quickly to save the kingdom. But what? She glanced at her daughter, and a thought struck her. Nearby lived a rich young King, who was seeking a wife.

"Oh were late, late, late!" shouted the Royal Scheduler, Riku, coming in through the room. "We've got 20 maximum 22 minutes, before your royal fitting! And than we've got to move, move, move, to the Historical Society! And than we've got to rush, and I mean RUSH, to the Hashiba Kingdom for tea! And then-…" she trailed off as Kairi walked down from her stool. All her fitters looked at her. But Kairi sighed and walked away.

**"All my life I've always wanted, to have one day just for me. Nothing to do and for once no where I need to be. ***walks over to her balcony***With no lessons lords or lunches, or to do list in the way, no one to say when to eat or read or leave or stay!" ***she twirls in her spot* **That would be the day.**

*SCENE CHANGED TO 'MADAM LARXENE's*

Namine ran towards the clothes running and picking them up as well,

**All my life I've always wanted, to have one day for myself. Not waking up with a pile of work on every shelf. With no hems in need of pressing, and no sleeves to disarray, no wedding gowns with a thousand stitches to crotchet, and no debt to pay!**

Xion, the girl she worked with, gasped. "Madam Larxene!"

Both their eyes fell to the staircase, and their stood Larxene, dressed like she was 80 years old.

"What do you think I'm running here? A cabaret?" asked Larxene snobbishly.

"I would've said a debtors prison." Namine said to Xion.

"Keep laughing! You'll be working for me, for another 37 years!" said Larxene scoffing.

"But I've already paid off more than half!" Namine shouted.

"Well there's an interest isn't there?" Larxene stomped up the steps, "your parents should have thought of that before they borrowed so much!"

"They did it to feed me!"

"Their mistake!" shouted Larxene, slamming the door behind her as she left.

Namine: **What would it be like to be? (**Kairi: **What would it be like to be free?) Free!**

Kairi twirls around in the ballroom, **"Free to try, crazy things!"**

Namine twirling around in her room, **"Free from endless IOU's…"  
><strong>Kairi: **Free to fly!  
><strong>Namine: **Free to sing!  
><strong>Kairi looks out her window to see Sora, a man who worked for her mother. He was tall and muscular with sky brown hair and deep blue eyes, **"And marry whom I choose…"**

"I'm sorry my darling," said Queen Aerith, "But as you know, it is vital you marry king Roxas. It is the only way to take care of our people."

"I know, its my duty." Said Kairi.

"And look! Another engagement gift!" said the queen, taking the package from the maid, Aqua.

Kairi walks away, **"You would think that I'm so lucky, that I have so many things, I'm realizing that every present comes with strings."**

Namine walks to her window, **"Though I know I have so little, my determinations strong, everyone will gather around the world to hear my song!" **Namine skips through the room.

Xion looks at her, **"Can I come along?"**

Kairi: **Now I know I'll never be!  
><strong>Namine: **Soon I will forever be!**

Both: **FREE!**

Both open the balcony windows, **"I close my eyes and feel myself fly a thousand miles away. I could take flight but would it be right? My conscious tells me stay!"**

Kairi: **I'll remain forever royal!  
><strong>Namine: **I'll repay my parents debt!**

Both: **Duty means doing the things your heart may well regret!**

Kairi: **But I'll never stop believing!  
><strong>Namine: **She can never stop my schemes!**

Both: **There's more to living the gloves and gowns and threads and seems, in my dreams, I'll be free!**

End of Chapter one

* * *

><p>Iris: Cool! new story great job Chaos!<p>

Chaos: thanks! and i forgot to tell you that Namine and Kairi are going to be here just for this story! so come on out!

Kairi and Namine: Hey guys!

Aqua: good to see you guys again.

Ven: great for you guys to be here.

Terra: so you guys ready for your own story?

Kairi: oh yeah!

Namine: you bet!

Chaos: Great! take it away Kairi, you too Namine!

Kairi & Namine: Yeah!/ Alright! Chaos dose not own the princess and the pauper or kingdom hearts, but she owns Iris.


	3. how could I refuse

Chapter two- Scene: Mines, late at night.

_There are noises coming from inside the mine, further into the mine you can see two figures. These figure belong to the girls, _Yuna _and_ Rikku.

Yuna walks over to the cart and looks inside. She frowns and picks up a rock from inside. She turns around, glaring at her sister, Rikku.

"Okay, what IDIOT, put this in here?" She asked.

Rikku looks at it for a second, than snaps her fingers, "Oh! That would be me!" she said proudly.

"Let us review shall we?" Yuna asked. Rikku nodded her head.

"We are stealing gold." Yuna said simply.

"Yes."

"Now Rikku, is this shiney?"

"…no."

"Valuable?"

"no."

"GONNA MAKE THE BOSS HAPPY?"

"uh-no…"

"Help! That's what you need Rikku! That, and a brain!" Shouted Yuna throwing the rock over her shouled.

But unknown to them, inside were very valuable crystals.

They heard footsteps and froze.

"SHH!" said Yuna.

Rikku nodded and blew out the lights and jumped into the cart along with Yuna. They rose their heads a little to get a peak, gasped, and their heads shot back down.

The footsteps were getting closer, and a body peered over the cart.

"Why hello." The voice said.

"Master Xemnas, sir!" said Rikku, "Your back, here, early!" she hid behind her sister. "I hope you had a nice journey!"

Xemnas rolled his eyes and walked away. The girls sighed in relief, when suddenly a dog started barking and jumped on the cart.

"AHHH!" Rikku screamed and held onto her sister, and they both hid back into the cart.

"Here you go sir," said Yuna, her arm shot out of the cart and in it a few pieces of gold. "The last few pieces of gold out of the Royal Mine! Theres nothing left!" she said.

"Yeah, cause its all yours!" said Rikku.

Xemnas snatched it out of Yuna's hands. "yes, its is… " he smirked, "Very much mine!"

**I've been bowing, I've been scraping, I've been lying like a rug!  
>And for 10 long years I've had to pay my dues!<br>But today I am escaping! For the last gold has been dug!  
><strong>He put his hand on his heart,  
><strong>It was waiting there so 'how could I refuse?'<br>**He jumped in the air happily.  
><strong>I'm returning home a hero whos discovered mighty wealth!<br>and what better husband could a princess choose?  
>Im the suitor who will suit her,<br>bring the Kingdom back to health,  
>And I'll wear the crown, 'for how could I refuse?'<br>**He turned to the twins.  
><strong>Raise every glass and rouse every cheer!<br>Praise that the reign of Kazuomi is here!  
>Master in charge of all that I see!<br>**He throws both hands up,  
><strong>All hail me!<br>**Smilling evily,  
><strong>And by marrying the princess I get all that I desire,<br>**he starts swaying,  
><strong>like a moat, a kingly coat and palace views!<br>Even though she treats me coldy,  
>it's a sign of inner fire ;D<br>for inside she's thinking,  
>'How could I refuse?'<strong>

"Except for one small problem boss." Said Rikku.  
>"That's King Boss, to you!" said Xemnas harshly.<br>"Right, the Queen had decided to marry the Princess to the King of the Strife Kingdom, next week.  
>"WHAT! MAKING A DECISION WITHOUT ME? WHO DOES SHE THINK SHE IS?" he asked harshly.<br>"Uh, the queen." Said Yuna dumbly.

"YOU SIMPERING SIMPLETON!" Xemnas shouted.  
>"Well she is the Queen, she' s got the crown and the scepter and that big fancy chair, oh and who could forget-"<p>

"SILENCIO! **NO! I WONT LET GO! This peasent son wont turn and run because some reckless royal chose another boy!" **he closed his eyes for a moment. And sighed.

"Ah, its, a…" he started.

**Temporary setback, it's a momentary loss.**

**But conveniently my ego doesn't bruise.  
><strong>*smirk*  
><strong>And the moment that I get back I will show them whos the boss!<br>YOU CAN BET YOUR BUYUNS THEY'LL BE NO 'I DO' s!  
><strong>*rubs hands together*  
><strong>Yes suppose the girl goes missing!<br>So the king says "Oh vuah!"  
>Than I find her!<br>Bring her back!  
>Than spread the news!<br>Than the queen will be so grateful,  
>that shell pledge the girl to muah!<br>and I'll humbly tell her,  
>'How could I refuse?'<strong>

"YEAH!" said Yuna.

**When the ceremonies over I will rise and take the thrown, and the nitwit Princess Kairi can kiss my shoes! For the kingdom and the castle will be mine and mine alone! Oh yes, how can I refuse!**

Rikku & Yuna: **So, get, ready with the roses and stand by with the champagne, when you've got a brilliant plan you never loose!**

All: **Yes before the chapters over I'll the talk of all names, it's a brilliant plan so how could I refuse?**

Xemnas: **HOW COULD I REFUSEEEEEE? MUAHAHAHAHAHA!**

* * *

><p>Kairi: great chapter Chaos!<p>

Chaos: thanks!

Aqua: yeah but there's no way he will win right?

Terra: yeah.

Ven: no way he's gonna win!

Namine: good point!

Chaos: come on guys we all know whats going to happen. take it away Kairi

Kairi: You got it! Chaos dose not own the princess and the pauper or kingdom hearts, but she owns Iris.


	4. Animal Time

Chapter 3: Animal Time

_We are now inside the palace in the thrown room. Princess Kairi's cat, Iris, lays on one of the throwns. Iris has white fur and sapphire blue eyes, she was resting peacefully, her tail swinging back and forth on the chair. But behind her was the Advisors dog, Axel. _

Axel growled and charged at Iris's tail, which he missed and ended up falling on the floor.

Her eyes opened and she looked at him, smiling.

He glared back, "Enjoy it now sister, cause it aint gonna be yours much longer!" he barked.

"Oh please, having delusions again Axel?" she asked teasingly.

"Lets just say that soon the thrown is going to belong to my master, Xemnas, and anything that belongs to him, if you know what I mean, belongs to me." He finished with a growl. Iris stood up just in time to jump over him right as he attacked. She ran under tables why he ran on top of them. When he finally jumped down, she jumped over the safe. Axel yelped as he ran into it.

"Ooh, loose a tooth Axel?" asked Iris.

"My tooth? NO NO NOT MY TOOTH!" He looked in the mirror and sighed. He glared up at Iris.

"You better hope you got 9 lives Iris!" he growled again and Iris took off once more him following.

"CAUSE YOUR GONNA NEED'M ALL!"

*outside the palace*

A carriage was pulling up to the entrance of the castle.

A guard showed up, she had long black hair and blue eyes, her name was Tifa.

"Sir, may you give us your name please?" she asked kindly.

There were two men in the carriage. One with brown hair and deep blue eyes, and one with blond hair and sky blue eyes. The brown-hair one spoke up.

"Yes, I am ambassador Terra, we were sent an invitation."

"Go on ahead sir." She looked up at the other guard, Leon, and gave him a thumbs up. He opened the gate.

"Sir," said Terra, looking at the man next to him, "Are you sure you want to do this?"

"Yes, im sure. Don't worry." The man next to the ambassador took off the crown that was on his head and replaced it with a messenger hat.

"I want to get to know my fiancé a little better first without her having to meet me."

* * *

><p>Choas: what do you think guys?<p>

Kairi: you did great Chaos!

Namine: Yeah you did a great job!

Terra: good think im in this chapter!

Aqua: hey! did you forget im the MAID in this story Terra?

Ven: hey but if Roxas cant make it then i can fill in for him right?

Iris: that means you get Namine and not me ven. T.T

Ven: hey dont cry Iris, uuuhhh somone end this and fast!

Namine: I'll do it! Chaos dose not own the princess and the pauper or kingdom hearts, but she owns Iris.


	5. Sora and Kairi

Chapter 4: Sora and Kairi

_We are now in Princess Kairi's room. She's at her desk studying a piece of yellow looking substance in front of her. Iris on the desk too._

knock knock!

"Come in!" said Kairi looking up.

The door opened and there stood Sora, the man she longed for.

"Sora, your just in time! I've classified this as Iron Pyrite! Pretty but not considered valuable! Commonly known as fools gold." She put her things down and moved a strand of her ruby hair behind her ear.

"Well done…your highness…" he said.

"Your highness? Why the sudden formality? Its just me." She said standing.

"The Queen has sent me. Apparently the ambassador has arrived with a gift for you."

"The Ambassador? He's here already?" Kairi looked down.

"Sora… would you go get it for me?"

"Sure, I don't mind." He smiled at her and left the room.

"The ambassador…" Kairi sighed again.

In the thrown room, there is The Ambassador, The messenger (Roxas), the Queen, and Xemnas.

Roxas, dressed as a messenger, walked up to Queen Aerith.

"On behalf of King Roxas, an engagement gift." He handed it to her.

"Why thank you! Im sure Princess Kairi will be quite pleased!" said Queen Aerith.

"May I enquire, your excellency, that you set a date for the wedding?" asked Terra.

"Will a week from today do?" asked the Queen.

"AH! Next week?" shouted Xemnas.

Everyone starred at him like he was crazy.

"I mean, its just a wonderful decision your majesty!" he said quickly.

"Excellent!" said the Ambassador, walking around the messenger, "I will, um, send for King Roxas, so he can meet with his new wife."

*meanwhile in the Princesses room*

Sora brought the gift back. Irris has put it on her somehow and was gazing at herself in the mirror. Sora walked over to Kairi , who was gazing over her balcony, looking down at two girls running through the garden happily.

"They look so happy, so free to do whatever they want." She turned to Sora. "What do you think King Roxas will be like?"

"We'll, im sure he'll be… suitable…" said Sora.

She frowned, "I know it's the right thing to marry him… but… I don't know…" she looked away.

"Well apparently he's a great lover of music. He can play the drums and the trumpet and the piano!"

Kairi was still silence

"Kairi…"

She turned to look at him. "Yes?"

He smiled, "Your going to need your cape."

"My cape? Why?"

* * *

><p>Choas: What do you guys think now?<p>

The girls: great job as always Choas!

the two guys: yeah what ever.

(hit the his with a fraying pan)

Terra: Ow what was that for?

Ven: Yeah?

Choas: for being bakas again! Kairi can you take it away be it gets ugly here?

Kairi: Sure! Chaos dose not own the princess and the pauper or kingdom hearts, but she owns Iris.


	6. The village

Chapter 6: The village.

Sora and Kairi were riding in a carriage into the village. Kairi had her cape with her, and it was pulled over her head. They stopped and Sora helped her out.

"Nothing like some fresh air huh?" he asked.

"Oh I wish it were that simple." Kairi muttered. She looked down. "Come on Iris."

Iris smiled and followed, little did they know Axel had snuck in under the carriage to follow as well.

"It feels so good to be outside the castle walls, no body knows who I am!" said Kairi happily. "So, which one was your house?"

"Wasn't a house, really." Said Sora, "More like a room. We couldn't really afford a house."

"Sora, im sorry I didn't mean-"

"I know…" he took her hand, "Third house on the left, I used to do all of my studying there."

Minutes later they were walking again. They stopped in front of a flower stand. Sora picked up a rose and handed it to Kairi. "Perfect example of Rose Scentafolia." He said.

"My favorite, " said Kairi looking up at him smiling, "But you already knew that."

That's when she sniffed something, DELICIOUS!

"Amu, your drooling. Am I really that attractive?" asked Sora.

She glared at him, "No! I smell something really good though!"

He winked, "I'll be right back." Kairi looked around, she spotted a man closing his store. His family behind him with their stuff. Amus eyes saddened, what was happening. When they walked away, the daughter looks at the mom.

"Where are we going to go now?"

Kairi's eyes widened, was it really that hard to live here? All of a sudden she heard singing.

…**Or a butterfly in the spring, when your spirit rides on the wings of hope, you'll find your wings.**

Kair looked at Iris, "Iris lets go listen." They walked towards the mysterious girl singing.

People were clapping.

**For your always free to begin again, and your always free to believe!**

A cat sat below her holding a can in its paw. It had black fur and ember gold eyes.

**When you find the place where your heart belongs-**

"HERE AGAIN!"

Namine gasped, "Madam Larxene?"

Larxene snatched the can away from the cat and poured the money into her hands.

"Hey! I earned that! That's mine!" shouted Namine.

"And you OWE me!" Larxene shot back, "Did you really think you could make it as a singer! Get back to work girl! Or they'll be trouble!" She turned around and stomped back to the shop and threw the can behind her. It landed in front of Namine as she picked it up. Kairi leaned forward and put a gold coin in there.

"What a beautiful song." Said Kair smiling.

"Thanks, my mom taught it to… me?" she looked up and her eyes widened. "Whoa!"

Iris starred at Vanitas, who was smiling back.

"We could be sisters." Kairi and Namine said at the same time.

* * *

><p>Chaos: Looks like your charaters finally meet in the story, right Kair and Namine?<p>

Namine: Yeah! and my favortive song is coming up!

Kairi: Yeah!

Chaos: Hey dont for get im in the zone for this story!

Aqua: you got that right!

Terra: good point! take it away Ven!

Ven: Alright! Chaos dose not own the princess and the pauper or kingdom hearts, but she owns Iris.


	7. Twins, Iris Axel Vanitas

Chapter 7: Twins, Iris Axel Vanitas

"Whats your name?" Both asked at the same time.

Namine smiled, "You first."

"Please," started Kairi, "Call me Kairi."

"Kairi? You have the same name as the princess!" said Namine.

Kairi laughed nervously, "Well…"

"Oh…" Namine looked shocked and than did a curtsey. "I'm Namine , your highness." They walked away together, "Aren't you supposed to be, in the castle?"

"I'm savoring my first and last taste of freedom before getting married next week. To a total stranger." Said Kairi sadly.

"At least your not an endangered servant." Said Namine, hoping to cheer her up.

"Endangered servant?" asked Kairi confused, looking at Namine.

Namine: **If I want to have my breakfast hot  
>Madam Larxene will make me pay,<br>And I have to fetch the eggs myself,  
>In the barn a mile away!<br>Its cold and wet,  
>yet still I get.<br>an omelet on my plate,  
>But in my head I'm back in bed,<br>snuggled up and sleeping late**

"Really?" asked Kairi shocked.

"Really." Said Namine. "But I'm used to it, and you?"

"well…" started Kairi.

"Well?" asked Namine.

Kairi: **If I want some eggs I ring the bell,  
>and the maid comes running in.<br>And she serves it on a silver tray  
>and she brings the cookie tin,<br>And while I eat, she rubs my feet,  
>And strolling mistrials play,<br>But I'd rather be in my library,  
>Reading science books all day.<strong>

Namine walks around her and put a hand on her shoulder, **"Im just like you." "You are?"**

**"Your just like me. Theres somewhere else we'd rather be. Somewhere that's ours, somewhere where dreams come true, yes I am a girl like you. You'd never think, that it was so, but now I've met you and I know. Its plain as day, sure as the sky is blue, that I am a girl like you."**

"So, you're a singer!" Said Kairi happily look over her shoulder at Namine.

"No, I work at Madam Larxene's penatentry - I mean, Dress Emporium." Corrected Namine.

"Really? I love Madam Larxene's dresses!" Kairi smiled with delight.

"I made the one your wearing." Said Namine happily.

"Really? You made this? Its my favorite!" said Kairi twirling in her dress, "The design looks so complicated.

"Oh but it isn't really." Started Namine.

Namine: **First I choose a fabric from the rack than I pin the pattern down,  
>and I stitch it in the front and back and it turns into a gown!<strong>

Kairi: **I wear that gown, without my crown,  
>and dance around my room,<br>**

Both: **And imagine life without the strife of an unfamiliar groom!**

"But I'd never let my mother know," said Kairi, "I wouldn't want to disappoint her"

"I completely understand." Said Namine.

(**Kairi **Namine)

**Im just like you  
><strong>I think that's true  
><strong>Your just like me<br>**Yes I can see  
><strong>We take responsibility<br>****We carry through, **we carry through,  
><strong>Do what we need to do,<br>Yes I am a girl like you,  
><strong>Im just like you, **Im just like you,  
><strong>Your just like me, **Your just like me,  
><strong>**Its something anyone can see,  
><strong>**A heart that beats, **A heart that beats,  
><strong>A voice that speaks the truth,<br>yes I am a girl like you!**

"Its amazing," said Namine starring at Kairi, "Except for our hair." She patted her own blond hair.

"We could be twins!" said Kairi, pulling the hood of her cape over her head. Namine did the same and they laughed.

Kairi frowned, "What about this birthmark?" She pulled down the right sleeve of her dress to reveal crown shaped birthmark. Namine did the same, but there was not one.

"Hm, I guess not." Said Kairi.

"Here your highness" spoke a voice. Kairi looked to see Sora had returned. He had two cups of some strange liquid in hands, he looked at Kairi, than Sora, and over and over again. He dropped the cups and his eyes widened. He shook his head while the two girls giggled.

"Its… uncanny…" said Sora.

Behind them Axel growled, looking at Iris. He barked and Iris turned her head, and gasped. She took off running.

"Iris!" Kairi yelled.

Vanitas growled and barked chasing after.

"Vanitas!" said Namine.

...

Iris was running as fast as her paws could carry her, she turned back to see Axel right behind her. She let out a meow and looked forward. She ran between some guys legs making him stagger. Than Axel did, and the man toppled over as his face hit the pies. The man brought his head back up, than it went back down when Vanitas jumped on his head.

'Their too far ahead' thought Vanitas. He looked up at the roofs and smirked.

Iris turned into an alley and tried to climb up the wall. When she got there her eyes widened.

Water.

She let out a cried meow and dropped to the ground.

"Look whos a long way from the palace." Said Axel smirking.

"Don't try an ideas Axel, I don't get these nails filed for nothing." She took her claws out.

"I'll take my chances." He started growling, but than a black cat stepped in front of Iris.

"Im warning you, leave her alone!" shouted Vanitas standing in front of Iris protectively.

"Or you'll do what? Spit a hairball at me?" taunted Axel.

Yoru barked at him, and Axel, in shock, stepped backwards near a barrel. Iris stood on top of the barrel and knocked a bucket of fish skeletons on to Axel's head.

Axel yelped and ran into the barrel. He couldn't see, and as he made his way into town, he ran into more things.

There was an awkward silence as Vanitas relaxed. Iris circled him, "Quite a big bark you have there Rover." Said Iris.

"Uh, its Vanitas," said Vanitas nervously, "Not rover… RUFF!" he turned to look away from her.

"well, thank you Vanitas not Rover," said Iris walking away. She dipped her fluffy scented tail across his face as she walked away. Vanitas was left fantasizing about her.

"My names Iris." She said happily.

"I uhm, haven't seen you around here before." Said Vanitas.

"I don't think we run in the same circles," said Iris chuckling. She gave him a flirty look, "But, perhaps we could change that." She walked closer to him only to be pulled back up by her owner, Kairi.

"Ugh, there you are." The owners said to their cats.

"Um, did I just hear your cat bark?" asked Kairi smiling.

"He uh, has a style all his own." Said Namnie smiling back.

Sora pulled up in the carriage.

"I'm sorry your highness, but we really should be getting back." Said Sora.

Kairi turned to Namine, "One day you must sing for us at the palace."

"Really?" asked Namine happily.

"I'll send someone for you." Kairi said smiling.

"I'll be at Madam Larxene's." said Namine.

Sora took Kairi's hand and helped her in, but she wished their touch could've lasted longer. Smiling to hide her frown she looked out the window.

"Goodbye Namine, I wont ever forget."

They took off as Namine waved, "Goodbye!"

Iris looked back and smiled at Vanitas, who was drooling at the sight of her.

"C'mon Vanitas." Started Namine. But he didn't move, he continued to stare at Iris. "Vanitas?" She looked in his direction and laughed. "Cat got your tongue? C'mon boy, lets go." Namine smiled and walked off. Shortly after, Vanitas followed.

* * *

><p>Iris: now that was a great chpter Chaos! and i love that Vanitas and i are cats!<p>

Vanitas: Please tell me its not going to be like the phantom of the opera is it?

Chaos: nope in this story no one dies Vanitas and you are the only cat Iris hgas on you!

Vanitas: WWHHHHAAAATTTT!

Choas: Terra if may please?

Terra: Ok, Chaos dose not own the princess and the pauper or kingdom hearts, but she owns Iris.


	8. Princess Napping

Chapter 7: Princess Napping

Back at the palace late at night

Princess Kairi has fallen asleep on her desk, a smile on her face as if the world was finally in peace. Iris who was asleep awoke to a strange squeaking noise. Her eyes fluttered open and she stretched out her body. She saw a mouse pass her bed and smirked.

"I may be dainty, but I'm still a feline!" she said jumping off her bed and onto the floor. She flew out of her room, chasing to mouse down the stairs, and outside. She finally caught it and began to scratch it, letting out many hisses. Suddenly a box was shoved on top of her and she let out thousands of meows. Yuna and Rikku ran to the trapped cat.

"Look, we did it! Let's go!" said Rikku proudly.

"Come here Rikku…" Yuna whispered. She smiled and walked over to her sister. "Yes?"

She quickly punched her in on the back of her head. She fell backwards with a loud "UH!"

"Our job is to capture the Princess…" said Yuna growing angry," NOT HER CAT."

"right!" said Rikku, but than she went into her confused state, "So uh what did we get the cat for?"

"Let me demonstrate you idiot." Yuna walked over to Iris who had stopped meowing by this time and moved the box back and forth scaring Iris.

"Meow! Meew! Meow!"

Back in the Princesses room, Princess Kairi woke up to her the cries of her cat.

"Huh? Iris?" She looked over at Iris's bed which was empty.

Princess Kairi stood up walking around her room, "Iris where are you?"

She walked out of her room and down the stairs, "Iris? Come here girl! Come here kitty!" She walked outside and saw Iris in a box. "Iris?" She leaned down to pick up the box but saw two shadows from behind and turned around and gasped. Yuna and Rikku pulled a brown bag over her body, and Princess Kairi blacked out.

(SCENE CHANGE TO THE FOREST!)

There was a little cottage house in the middle of the forest, a horse named Cid stood outside, tall and blond. Yuna threw open the door to the cottage and threw out Iris. She landed on the ground with a thud muttering some cries of pain. Yuna shut the door.

"Well!" she turned to glare at the door, "That certainly wasn't called for!"

"Um, are you… okay?" asked Cid.

"No I am not okay! My mistress is inside with two hooligans and I've got dirt! DIRT ON MY BUM!" she said angrily but stopped and looked up, " Uh, who are you?"

"I'm… Cid.." he said smiling.

The cat smiled up at the horse, "Nice to meet you Cid, im Iris." She said smiling.

(INSIDE THE CTTAGE THE PRINCESS IS LOCKED INSIDE A ROOM)

"I command you to unlock this door!" said Kairi.

"Yes your highness! Hahaha!" said Rikkubwalking over to the door but a hand on her shoulder stopped her. She turned and looked at Yuna who glared at him. "YES YOUR HIGHNESS BAHAHA!" said Yuna in a man voice. "Were in charge here." Said Yuna glaring at Rikku.

Rikku pointed at Yuna and smiled, "Right, I knew that!"

Princess Kairi was looking around for some way to escape.

Iris looked at her through boarded windows as she lay ontop of Cid's head.

"I cant believe they wont let me in there. My princess needs me." Said Iris with pride.

"Eh, im sure the boss will let her out." Said Cid. Iris eyed him suspiciously, "What BOSS?" asked Iris.

"Eh that boss." Said Cid pointing towards a man showing up at the cottage. Iris turned her head and gasped.

Xemnas showed up riding his black horse, a smile on his face. He got up from his horse and knocked on the door.

Rikku opened it and smiled, "Signed, sealed, and delivered Master Xemnas sir!" said Rikku proudly.

"Does she know im behind this?" asked Xemnas.

"Not a clue sir." Said Yuna smirking.

"Good, keep her here until the wedding for King Roxas is cancelled! THAN well see WHO the princess marrys… MUAHAHAHAH!" he said walking away as he jumped onto his horse and rode away.

Iris gasped, "EH! HE IS NASTY! JUST LIKE HIS DOG!" She glanced up at the top of the house, a plan forming in her head. "Think you could get me up to the roof Cid?"

"Oh, I do not know, it is pretty high up…" he muttered.

"You can do this, trust me Cid, just count to three." She pulled out her claws.

He sighed, "un, ooh-" He was cut off when Iris jammed her nails into his backside and he bucked her up with all his might onto the roof. She landed gracefully and looked at Cid.

"Thank you Cid!" she smilied and approached the chimney. "A girls got to do what a girls got to do!" and with that she jumped into the black pit of ash.

(IN THE COTTAGE ROOM)

Kairi sighed sitting down helplessly. She was away, far away from her kingdom, her palace, her mother… and Sora… Oh Sora with his spiky brown hair and his beautiful sea blue eyes… she wished he were here. Suddenly she heard meowing. She looked up puzzled and saw Iris coming down the chimney.

"Iris?" asked Kairi surprised.

"I simply do not want to look at myself…" said Iris to herself.

(IN THE MORNING AT THE PALACE)

"Kairi?" asked her mom Aerith walking through the halls. "Kairi darling are you here?" She and Xemnas walked through the room together, Xemnas with an evil smirk on his face.

"Where could she be? She wasn't at breakfast." Said Aerith.

"Is that a letter on her desk your majesty?" asked Xemnas.

He picked it up and handed it to the Queen.

"Oh a letter to me…" says Aerith. She read it and gasped.

"It says shes run away!"

Xemnas faked a gasp.

"So she wont have to marry King Roxas! No!" she turned away and gasped again.

Xemnas stole some gold from the princess's desk with an evil smirk and turned to the Queen with a sad look.

"We have to find her! She could be hurt!" said the Queen nearly to tears.

"I'll send out search parties at once your majesty! Im sure she couldn't have gotten far!" he said.

She sat down in a chair and frowned, "Xemnas, what would I do without you?"

A pain of guilt hit him before it quickly faded. He smirked at her.

(IN THE THRONE ROOM)

"This is an outrage!" shouted Terra, "The most horrible insult!"

"Im sorry but im sure well find her…" she said trying to smile.

"I insist we cancel the wedding," shouted Terra again, "But only if she doesn't return by nightfall!"

"It doesn't add up…" said a voice entering the room. Everyone turned to look at Sora. "Why would she run away?"

"Why don't you see for yourself?" said Xemnas handing him the note. Sora took it and he smelt something fishy. Lilac.

"Lilac?" he asked himself, "Where did you find this?" asked Sora to Xemnas.

"On the Princesses desk!" he snapped, "Where else?"

"Perhaps I could help you look for her…" Said Sora with a slight hint of annoyance in his voice.

"Why don't you stick to your books, school boy?" said Xemnas smirking. Sora glared as Xemnas walked off, "That'd be fun! HAHAHAHAHA!" Sora could feel veins popping on his head. Something was up.

"Lilac… she never scented her stationary with Lilac… it was always Rose."

* * *

><p>Iris: now that was a great chpter Chaos! and i love that Vanitas and i are cats!<p>

Vanitas: Please tell me its not going to be like the phantom of the opera is it?

Chaos: nope in this story no one dies Vanitas and you are the only cat Iris hgas on you!

Vanitas: WWHHHHAAAATTTT!

Choas: Terra if may please?

Terra: Ok, Chaos dose not own the princess and the pauper or kingdom hearts, but she owns Iris.


	9. Help from Namine

Chapter 8: Help from Namine

(AT MADAM LARXENE)

Madam Larxene had just got done fixing a dress and was admiring her nails when the door opened. She turned and gasped. A tall handsome man with spiky brown hair and sky blue eyes stood in front of her. He was dreamy.

She bowed to him, "Welcome sir, are you looking for a gown for a SPECIAL lady?" asked Larxene flipping her blonde hair.

He gave her a freaked out look.

"I can assure you that you will find only the FINEST at Madam LARXENE!" she smiled seductively at him.

"If I may," He asked politely, "I would like to speak to one of your seamstresses, Miss Namine." After that statement Larxene had a jaw drop.

(OUTSIDE MADAM LARXENE)

"I cant believe it!" Said Namine, "The princess sent for me!"

"Oh actually-" started Sorabut he was cut off.

"I'm gonna sing at the castle! ME!" she twirled around.

"Well I came because-" tried Sora again but he failed.

"But im not ready! I have to rehearse!"

"If I could just-" Third times the charm right? Nope.

"I better change my dress, oh who am I kidding I only have one dress! Wait…" she turned to Sora. "Isn't that why you're here?"

"Im sorry but no…" he looked around suspiciously, "The Princess is missing, and I need you to help me find her."

"ME? But what can I do? Im just a pauper."

He smiled, "Pretend to be Princess Kairi."

"ARE YOU OUT OF YOUR MIND!"

"Just listen," he said quietly, "I suspect Xemnas, the Queens advisor, has taken Kairi somewhere so the royal wedding will be canceled."

"That's awful…" said Namine.

"If you could pretend to be Princess Kairi even for just a little while, I can make Xemnasspill where her where abouts are."

"PRETEND to be royalty? I could go to jail! Or WORSE!" she stated.

"As can I but…" he looked down shyly.

She saw something in his eyes. Hurt, regret, and was that love? She sighed "Shes in real trouble isn't she?"

Sora could only nod. Namine thought a bit, "A girl like me…" she turned to Sora , "I'll do it!"

(ON THE WAY TO THE PALACE)

She looked over, "Hey Sora…"

"Hm?"

"Do you love Kairi?"

"Of course, I've mentored her and been there for her since I can remember."

"No I mean LOVE her."

He blushed and looked away… "Yes…" he whispered.

She smiled, "Don't worry Sora, I can keep your secret."

He said his thanks and they hopped out of the wagon and walked into the palace. They went into Kairi's room.

"Would you look at the size of this place…" said Namine. Vanitas trailed behind and jumped onto Iris's bed. 'It smells just like her…' he thought…

They stood in front of a painting. "The resemblence is remarkable…" said Sora.

"Except for my hair…" said Namine.

"I'll be right back." He said walking out. Yoru jumped on the princesses bed, "Ruff!"

"Vanitas! Hmmm…" she smirked and jumped on the bed laughing as Vanitas ducked out of the way.

Sora returned, "Ruby in a box." He pulled out a ruby wig that resembled the princesses hair.

She took it and put it on. She looked at the mirror, she looked beautiful. "Um, Sora , were missing one little itsy bitsy teenie weenie detail." A ruby strand of hair flew in front of her face and she blew it away, "I don't know the first thing about being a princess."

"Just leave that to me!" he said smiling. He took out a book while Namine got a feather, ink, and paper.

"Its all here in the 'Princesses Book of Etiquette.' Lets Begin."

(BEGINNING OF SONG 'HOW TO BE A PRINCESS')

**Sora **Namine( when they sing they have quotes)

**No Nagging, Bragging, Sweating, Fretting, Slipping, Tripping, Slurping, Burping, Twittering or Frittering allowed. Stay present stay pleasant stay proud.**

**"To be a Princess is to know which spoon to use, to be a Princess is a thousand pairs of shoes, to maintain a regal gate, leave the parsley on your plate and be charming but detached and yet amused. To be a Princess is to never be confused." **He took her hand and she took it as they stood up. They walked to the center of the room and he bowed.

**"Do a pleat and never fall, don't ever stray from protocol, all through the day there's just one way you must behave, do keep a grip and never crack, stiff upper lip and arch the back, bend from above and always where your gloves and wave."**

**"Shoulders back and, tummy in an, pinky out and, lift the chin and, always nod your head from side to side."**

"I see now"

**"Reading gently, stepping lightly, smile brightly, nod politely, never show a thing you feel inside, GLIDE!"**

**"To be a princess is to always look your best. To be a princess is to never get to rest! Sir for a portrait never squirm, sleep on a mattress extra firm, speak and be cleaver, never at a loss for words, curtsy to every count and lord, learn how to play the harpsagord, sing lullabys and always harmonize in thirds, ****thirds, thirds"**

Sora walks over the the portrait of Amu and her mother,

**"And, she has beautiful eyes, spirits rise, when she enters the room"**

"I see"

**"Doors close and the chemistry grows, shes like a rose, that's forever in bloom!"**

**"Do a pleat and don't **ever ever ever fall"

**"Never show dismay **and be there when people call"

**"Be prepared for whatever royal life may bring"**

**"Do keep a grip and don't **ever ever ever crack"

**"Take a danty sip, **never ever turn your back"

**"Theres a time and place and way for everything"**

**"To be a princess is to never make your bed, to be a princess is to always, use, your, head!" **He laces a crown on Namine's head who in return twirls and ends up falling knocking of the tiara and the wig.

They smiled and than the trumpets were sounded.

"Oh no we have to hurry!" Sora took Namine by the wrist and they hurried down stairs.

* * *

><p>Sora: we did a great job right Namine?<p>

Namine: yeah, what do you think Chaos?

Chaos: you did wounderful you guys! lets take it away Sora!

Sora: Sure, Chaos dose not own the princess and the pauper or kingdom hearts, but she owns Iris.


	10. Princess Namine, unfinished buisness

Chapter 9: Princess Namine, unfinished buisness

(We head to the main room where stands King Roxas(who was STILL disguised as a messenger), Ambassador Terra, Queen Aerith, and Xemnas)

"It is official than," said Terra shutting his watch, "Do to the disappearance of the Princess, the wedding to King Roxas, is cancelled."

King Roxas frowned slightly, while Xemnas looked away, an evil and sinister smile on his face. Queen Aerith looked down sadly.

Suddenly the doors burst open and there stood Sora.

"Your highness, wait!" said Sora. He walked through the doors and Xemnas sent him an evil glare.

"May I, uh…" He cleared his throat, "Present, Princess… Kairi." He stepped to the side and stuck his right hand to the side. Everyone followed his gaze.

Queen Aerith smiled and stood, "Darling?"

Xemnas and Axel shared shocked faces as a beautiful girl with ruby hair and sea blue eyes walked through the doors. She wore a golden tiara and a white and pale pink gown that reached to her feet.

Roxas starred, and starred, until a pleasant smile reached his face.

Namine walked through and gave nervous smiles to everyone as she approached her mother, tripping along the way. Roxas jumped up to help her and she nodded her head in thanks.

"Kairi, your back!" her mother ran over and tackled her child in a hug. Sora stood behind them smiling. Namine gave him a smile, and looked back at her mother. Sora quickly took Miss Aerith's spectacles.

"Where have you been?" asked Aerith, worried.

"I'm sorry mother, I should not have run away." Said Namine with a frown.

Xemnas gave her a strange look. Confused he thought of how this could have happened.

Queen Aerith hugged her, "Promise me you'll n ever do it again."

Namine hugged back and said quietly, "I promise…"

From the corner of his eye Roxas had been watching her. She was beautiful, with her long ruby hair, and sea blue eyes, she was a true princess, and she would make the perfect queen.

"I still think we should cancel the wedding…" said Terra.

Everyones gaze turned towards the messenger as he coughed really loudly.

Terra nodded and cleared his throat, "Yes, well, ahem, BUT an agreement is an agreement, the wedding is back on! King Roxas is," he almost pointed to the messenger (also known as the king) who gave him a glare, "Uh, I mean is due tomorrow!"

"Wonderful!" said Queen Aerith happily.

"Uh…" muttered Namine, "tomorrow…"

"And than there will be only a few short days before the wedding!" She paused and squinted at the floor. "Oh… has anyone seen my spectacles?"

Xemnas looked mad, "If you'll excuse me, I have some… UNFINISHED business to uh… finish…" he muttered angrily before walking out. Yoru growled and jumped at him, barking and growling.

"AH!" Xemnas let out a girlish shriek and kicked the black cat to the side, "Who let this mangy beast in here!" he asked.

Vanitas drew back his teeth and growled louder as Sora walked up behind Xemnas.

"Everything alright Xemnas?" he asked crossing his arms.

Xemnas snapped his head to look at the taller spiky head boy, "It soon will be." He let out a laugh as he walked away, a leaf falling off his shoe as he did. Vanitas walked over and smelt the green leaf. Sora walked over as well, "What have you got there boy?" he asked. He picked up the forest accessory and sniffed it.

"Hm, from a Silver Fur Tree. What is Xemnas doing out in the western forest?" he was about to walk out but Queen Aerith stopped him.

"Sora! I want to hear all about how you found Kairi!" She said smiling.

"Uh," He took a glance at the door, "Uh, of course… your majesty." He said walking back over to her.

* * *

><p>Chaos: well that was a good one.<p>

Namine: well lets hope i dont get catch.

Sora: you got that right namine.

Choas: yeah goo point, take it away Namine!

Namine: Sure thing, Chaos dose not own the princess and the pauper or kingdom hearts, but she owns Iris.


	11. escape, idiots

Chapter 10: escape, idiots

(scene change to the cabin where the two girls are, it is night time)

"Hey!" shouted Rikku behind the table she was at, "I happen to know you have a 5 of hearts!" she said angrily.

"What do you mean 'you know' huh?" shouted Yuna right back.

Meanwhile while they were arguing about go fish Kairi had devised a plan to escape in the room she was locked in.

"I SAW IT!" shouted Rikku.

"You mean you cheated."

"…Oh yeah, that's what I did!" Said Rikku smiling.

"Help! Help!" shouted Kairi from the other room. "Please. Help me!"

Yuna and Rikku ran to the door, "Yes your highness?" asked Yuna, "What is it?" said Rikku.

"Hurry!" shouted Kairi. Yuna and Rikku fumbled with the keys and opened the door. They walked in and looked up at the ceiling and screamed.

"A-ah, a g-ghost!" shouted Rikku screaming. (BTW its just Iris making the "boo" noise but in a scary way, and the eyes were black because of Iris's paw prints. Shes in the bed cover.)

"Get it! Quick!" shouted Kairi.

"Your older you get it!" Shouted Rikku pushing Yuna in front of her. "YOUR CLOER!" shouted Yuna pushing Rikku back in front of her, "You get it!

The ghost flew down and quickly got on top of the two idiots, both screaming for their mommy's.

"AH! ITS GOT ME!"

"AH ITS GOT FURRY HANDS!"

"GET AWAY FROM ME!"

"Ah!"

Iris crawled out and Kairi winked at her as they ran out the door of the cabin. Yuna stopped moving and crawled out of the covers while Rikku kept panicking. She abruptly slapped her across the head.

*outside*

"Go, go!" said Kairi to Cid. The blond horse neighed and started riding off. Yuna and Rikku came out of the house both with shocked expressions on their face. It was quiet, than Rikku smiled and brought her hand up.

And she waved goodbye.

Yuna sighed, she wished she had a smart sister.

*with Sora*

He was riding through the forest. He stopped, looked around, and kept going. He was on his black horse named Yuffie. (Since I haven't used her yet.)

*with Xemnas*

"Let me in…" said Xemnas nicely, before pounding on the door of the cabin, "YOU IDIOTS!"

Yuna answered the door, smiling sweetly.

"Oh, boss, your back. Everything is FINE here, fine , fine, fine, fine, um Rikku went out to go get some more snacks. So everything is just fine, so uh, see you soon-" she tried closing the door but Xemnas stopped it with his foot. He marched in and it was quiet, he put on a fake smile and turned to Yuna.

"How did she escape?" he asked nicely.

"Who?" asked Yuna. "Who?" repeated Xemnas, "THE PRINCESS! YOU MORON, IDIOT, UGH!"

"The Princess, is uh, sleeping." said Yuna laughing nervously, "Aren't you sleeping, Princess?" he called out.

"Erm…" said a masculine voice from the bedroom, but it quickly became feminine, "Yes, um, im sleeping… *snore* *snore*" Xemnas shook his head in shame, Yuna spoke up once again, "Now boss, you don't want to wake her up, do you? Remember, she's a royal!"

"Yes, a royal PAIN in the behind!" he said and opened the door to the bedroom. Rikky was in bed wearing a ruby wig with blue paper in her eyes.

"Ahem, who interrupts me sliver?" asked the high-pitched feminine voice. Yuna held up a sign that said 'slumber.'

"Oh, I mean… slumber!" said Rikku, her voice returning to normal next, "I knew that." Yuna face palmed herself sighing.

"GET OUT OF THAT BED!" shouted Xemnas pulling the covers off.

"AHHH!" shouted Rikku trying to cover herself, even though she still had clothes on.

Sora stood outside the window, listening in.

"I can understand how the Princess escaped you fools." Said Xemnas, holding them up by the collars of their shirt, "But why didn't she tell the queen that she had been kidnapped?" he pushed them off, "Somethings odd…"

* * *

><p>Chaos: well looks like he's catching on.<p>

Kairi: yeah and its a good thing i ran away from them.

Iris: and remind me to never do that again.

Chaos: lets rab this up Kairi, take it away!

Kairi: alright, Chaos dose not own the princess and the pauper or kingdom hearts, but she owns Iris.


	12. i AM princess Kairi

Chapter 12: i AM princess Kairi

The whole time they had been talking Sora was listening through the window.

Xemnas sighed, "I must solve this Princess Puzzle if I am to be king." Sora was shocked, "King?" he asked. A little bit too loudly. Xemnas's gaze shifted to the window. He frowned and ran outside. He came face to face with Sora.

"Looking for something, Sora?" asked Xemnas. A smirk played across his face while Sora's showed pure shock.

"How can you be king?" shouted Sora. But his voice was drowned as a bag was placed over his head. Yuna and Rikku smiling at each other while Sora was squirming in their hold.

"You're the tutor, your supposed to have all the answers." Said Xemnas walking away.

*scene change to outside the palace, where the guards are*

The guard Cloud was on guard duty as she saw a horse pulling a carriage pull up to the Palace gate.

"Who goes there?" yelled Cloud.

The girl in the carriage shivered, pulling her cloak tighter to her.

"P-Princess K-K-Kairi." She stuttered. Her ruby hair hiding the fact that she was indeed the Princess.

Cloud stopped laughing and got back to being serious, "If you're the princess, I'm the Queen."

"B-But, "Kairi started, "I am the Princess."

"Really?" asked Cloud laughing again, "If you're the Princess, how come I just saw the Princess eating diner with the Queen?" he asked.

Kairi was shocked, "What, Princess?" she asked.

"Now," Cloud got serious again, "Move along before I loose my temper."

Kairi got serious too, "Your are speaking to Princess Kairi, let me-" she never got to finish because Cloud shouted, "MOVE ALONNG! NOW!" and pointed his sword at the 'princess.'

Kairi gasped and Iris Cringed. She turned the carriage around and rode into town.

*minutes later*

Kairi pulled up to a diner and looked at Iris.

"Well find help in here." She said. She got out of the carriage and right when she opened the door a lady walked out wearing a cocktail dress. She looked at the girl and glared, "What are you doing here?"

Kairi was taken a back, "I beg your pardon?"

"Not another word!" shouted Larxene, she grabbed Kairi's arm, "Your coming with me!" Iris gave the lady a strange look, meowed, and followed as her owner was being dragged away by some lady.

*in Namine's sewing room"

Xion sat at one of her tables sewing together a dress Madam Larxene asked her to sew. Suddenly the door burst open and her gaze went to the open door.

Larxene gave Xion a snotty look, "Not done yet? If you weren't such a lazy cow, that dress would've been finished by now!" she shouted.

Kairi took this opportunity and glared at the woman, "How dare you speak to your seamstresses that way?"

Larxene was shocked, "How dare I?" she laughed, "How dare I? Just who do you think you are?" she shouted.

"Princess Kairi," Kairi pulled the cloak off her head and it revealed her ruby hair as it flowed down past her shouders, revealing her pink gown.

"AHAHAHA! THAT'S A HOOT!" she laughed, than she glared, "You gotta do a lot more than change your hair to look like the Princess. Why, me and the Princess are close friends."

Kairi snorted, "Oh really?"

"Oh shut up," Larxene snapped, "And get back to work."

"Im warning you, if your going to treat us this way, were take our business else where." Threatened Kairi. Even though she had no idea what she was saying.

"YOUR warning ME? Well see your attitude change by morning!" Larxene stormed to the door, "Your not coming out till EVERY dress is finished! NAMINE!" she slammed the door and locked it.

Kairir stood there, confused. "Namine?" she whispered. She ran to the door and started banging on it and trying to unlock it.

"Locked in again!" shouted Kairi sadly. "Namine?" asked Xion standing from the desk she was at. "That is you isn't it?"

Kairi turned and smiled at her, shaking her head sadly.

*later that night*

Kairi clipped of a tag on one of the dressed, "Made exclusively by madam Larxene."

"If Vanitas can sneak in and out, im sure Iris can too!" said Xion smiling. Kairi smiled and tied the tag to a necklace and placed it around Iris. "Its up to you now Iris. Go up to the palace, than when someone reads the label, they'll come here and find me."

Iris smiled and crawled out the window, gazing over the water. She froze but snuck around the building and into the town.

*in the morning at the palace in Kairi' s room*

Namine was resting peacefully on the bed when she heard a knock on the door. She sat up and smiled.

"Come in."

Aqua walked in, "I have breakfast your majesty." Namine's eyes widened.

"In bed? Really?" asked Namine with hopeful eyes.

"Um, yes, as always." said Aqua, placing the tray on her bed.

"Oh, yes, of course, thank you." Said Namine, smiling nervously. Aqua smiled.

"I'll draw your bath mame, would you like bubbles, mineral salt, or lavender oil?" Asked Aqua.

Naminelaughed, "Everything!"

* * *

><p>Chaos: looks like you get the taste of the Royle life, right Namine?<p>

Namine: yeah, and its feels good.

Kairi: Hey, i got trapped again, but this time it wil LARXENE!

Iris: Kairi, you are going to get free remember?

Kairi: oh yeah! take it Namine!

Namine: Sure thing, Chaos dose not own the princess and the pauper or kingdom hearts, but she owns Iris.


	13. Bubble baths and sewing

Chapter 13: Bubble baths and sewing

King Roxas and Ambassador Terra stood outside in the hallway a couple of doors down from the Princess's room. Terra looked worried, "King Roxas, are you sure you want to go through with this? Your really going to tell her you disguised yourself as a… MESSENGER?"

Roxas sighed, "Yes, I didn't want to marry a stranger any more than she did." He took off his messenger hat and continued talking to the Ambassador.

*in the Princess' s bathroom*

Namine was relaxing in the bathtub, her blone hair flowing endlessly in the tub. She kept the ruby wig right next to her in case of emergency. Vanitas meowed and walked around the tub.

"Ah," Namine sighed, "I may never come out…" Vanitas looked at her.

"Me-EH!" Vanitas was making some sort of noise. Namine looked at him funny. "Whats wrong Vanitas? Are you sick? Something in your throat?"

"Me-EH!" He tried again, and Namine caught on. "Wait a minute, are you trying to.. meow?" Finally Vanitas barked, and his ears lowered. "Aw, fella…" Namine smiled.

**I can see it when your feeling low you cant hide that from me,**

**Your no statuesque, calico,**

**So why keep trying to be?**

**Cause your more than that, you're a doggish cat,**

**I wish you could see the you I see.**

Vanitas looked up at her, "Meh…"

Namine laughed, "No…"

**I say, if you bark celebrate it, Make your mark, serenade it,**

**Noah's ark, should've had a cat like you,**

**And if what you are, is a strange you doesn't mean,**

**You should change you only means,**

**You should change your point of view,**

She crawled out of the bath and put on the pink robe, right at that time King Roxas knocked on the door. "Princess Kairi?"

Namine grabbed her hairbrush, **Hey feline you fetch **(throws hair brush at Vanitas who catches it) **just fine to thy on self be true,**

King Roxas leaned on the door smiling, as he continued to listen to her sing.

**Your bow wow's the cats meow, its how I know your you,**

**You don't need the bow, or tiaras, bigeros, sayonara,**

**Trust your nose, cause it knows the way to go,**

**When you chase your tail, your enchanting, spirits sail,**

**When your panting, when you wail,**

**You're a rover romeo,**

She gets on her knees in front of Vanitas as Roxas smiles and leaves.

**There is not one hair of you that I would rearrange, **

**I love you the way you are, **

**And that will never change,**

**That will never… change.**

Vanitas barks and Namine smiles, scooping him in her arms,

"That's my boy."

*at Madame Larxene's"

Kairi was sewing a dress and Xion was too. kairi looked happy and stood up with the dress, "There, finished!" Xion looked at the dress. The right sleeve was shorter and poofier, while the left sleeve was slender and longer. "… I think."

"Please Kairi! I mean… your highness, you don't have to do this." Said Xion with sad eyes.

"I cant let you do this all by yourself." Said Kairi with pleading eyes. She turned back to the dress and fixed it, Xion looked at her and beamed. She continued with her sewing too.

*At the palace*

Namine was walking back in forth in "her" room, wearing a long white gown with pink frills seemed at the bottom. Vanitas was in the kitten bed.

"How am I gonna do this?" said Namine, "Everyone will know im a fake." She looked at Vanitas. He looked back with sad eyes. "They'll throw me in the dungeon 2 seconds flat… oh Sora… where are you?"

'Why aren't you here?' she thought. Suddenly Xemnas entered the doors, smiling. Namine smiled back, but inside she was shivering in disgust.

"Your most beautiful Highness." He started, he walked towards her but Vanitas jumped off the cat bed and stood in front of Namine, He barked, "Whats this stupid cat doing here?" asked Xemnas, sticking his nose in the air. Namine glared at him, "He belongs to me."

"Oh, hes yours is he? Well, my deepest apologies." He bowed and glared at the floor, than stood and smiled again, "Such a…" he glanced at Vanitas, laughing, "Canine, feline. What happened to the other one? The girl whitish one? What did you call her?" challenged Xemnas. Namine had heard the name before, but couldn't remember. Suddenly it came to her.

"Her name is Iris. And… im sure shes around here… somewhere." Said Namine. She put her hands on her hips.

"I see, so rare that your apart." He turned away from her and frowned. But he smiled and looked back at her, holding out his arm. "The Queen has asked me to escort you to meet the King." He waited, she looked at her arm, than his, not knowing if she should go. But finally gave in, "Thank you…" she linked arms with him and than they walked out of the room like a speeding bullet. Vanitas followed to make sure there wouldn't be any trouble.

*In the throne room*

King Roxas bowed to the Queen, "Thank you for Understand your majesty." He said. She smiled at him, "Like wise King Roxas, I apologize for Kairi's delay in the wedding plans, but its all sorted out now."

The doors burst open. Namine looked around, she only saw the Ambassador, the Queen, Xemnas, and the messenger. Where was the King?

"May I pronounce," began Xemnas, "Princess Kairi."

Namine walked to her mother, only to see that the Messenger was wearing a crown instead of a hat. Her eyes widened in realization.

"Here darling, come, come." King Roxas walked forward to Namine slowly, "Let me introduce you to King Roxas." Namine's pace fastened, and soon she and the King were seeing eye to eye.

'Shes more beautiful in person…' thought Roxas.

'Oh wow, hes handsome…' Namine thought.

Queen Aerith smiled, "There Is something he wants to tell you…" she glanced around and frowned, "Where are my spectacles?"

"Im honored." Said Roxas, he bowed and Namine blushed. "I.. uh…" She couldn't get the words to come out of her mouth. She did a curtsey, "Uh, the honor is mine, My Lord."

Roxas chuckled, "Please, call me Roxas."

"Ah… call me Nami- I mean, Kairi. Princess Kairi," she looked down, embarrassed, "That's my name…" Suddenly Vanitas came up barking happily. Roxas bent down and went to pet him, "I hope his bark is bigger than his bite." Roxas stood smiling, Namine smiled too, "He likes you." Roxas cleared his throat.

"I think your wondering why I disguised myself as a messenger. The thing is, I wanted to meet you without all this…" he motioned towards everyone, "This ceremony. To get to know the real you." His eyes met hers and she melted inside.

"The real me…" she whispered, and their eyes stayed stuck together for what felt like eternity.

* * *

><p>Chaos: now you get to meet the king right Namine?<p>

Namine: Yeah good point, i just cant stop looking into his eyes.

Iris: oh come on Namine, you like him.

Namine: i'm gonna get you Iris!

Vanitas: try and get her Namine.

Namine: O.O never mind.

Iris: Thanks Vanitas.(kiss his cheek) can you take it away?

Vanitas: Anything for you, Chaos dose not own the princess and the pauper or kingdom hearts, but she owns Iris.


	14. King Roxas, Kairi figures it out

Chapter 14: King Roxas, Kairi figures it out

"King Roxas, would you do us the honor of playing the piano? I know how much you love music." Said the Queen. She walked over to the Piano and smiled. Roxas smiled, "I will, but only if the Princess decides to sing with me." Namine blushed.

"Sing with you…" Namine looked down, "Uh, No I… couldn't." she looks up straight into Namine's eyes.

"Something…" he muttered, but than it became audible, "Tells me you have a wonderful voice." Namine blushed again. Roxas took her hand and led her to the Piano. Roxas sat down and began to play a few notes, and he looked up at Namine. Namine didn't know what to do.

"Sing darling!" encouraged her "mother". Roxas played the beginning notes again and Namine took a deep breath.

**(Roxas **_Namine__ **Both)**_

_Once a lass met a lad, you're a gentle one said she,_

_In my heart, id be glad, if you loved me for me,_

_You say your love is true, and I hope that it will be,_

*Roxas stands up* _**Id be sure if I knew, that you loved me for me**_

_Could I be the one your seeking? Will I be the one you choose? _*They walk outside*

_Can you tell my heart is speaking, my eyes will give you clues._

**What you see may be deceiving, truth lies underneath the skin, ***Roxas picks up a white rose and hands it to Namine*

_Hope will blossom by believing, _

_**The heart that lies within,**_

*scene change to garden, Roxas throws a stick and Vanitas runs to catch it*

**I'll be yours, together, we will always be as one,**

**If you love me for me,**

**Ill be yours **_(Who can say, where well go?)_

**Forever** _(Who can promise what well be?)_

**We will always be as one, **_(I will stay by your side)_

_**If you love me for me,**_

_**If you, love me, for me,**_

Namine and Roxas stood on one of the palace balconies, watching the sunset. Roxas looks at her, her beautiful ruby hair shining in the sun, her beautiful white gown. Without thinking, a sentence left his lips, "Breath taking."

Namine sighed happily, "This is the most beautiful sunset I've ever seen." She looked at him, sapphire eyes meet sky blue ones. She looked down blushing. Roxas placed his hand on hers, sending shivers up her spine.

"Theres something different about you…" He whispered. "Your Honest, no pretences, I like that." He smiled. She smiled back, but on the inside she was frowning.

"Until tomorrow, Princess." She stood up with him and he leaned in and kissed her cheek. She smiled as he walked away and turned back to the sunset, tears streaming down her face. Yoru came and sat next to her.

"Honest? No pretences?" she whispered. She looked at Yoru. "Oh Vanitas, Sora and the princess are still missing. And…" she looked back behind her, "Im starting to fall in love with the King."

*the palace during the night*

Iris had made it to the castle. She placed one paw on the wall and pulled herself up and over with no problem. She heard a footstep above her and gasped to see Xemnas.

"Why, its our missing little feline." Said Xemnas with an evil smirk. Axel came up from behind and bite her collar lifting her in the air. She hissed at the both of them.

"Oh, with an attitude! Oh yes!" laughed Xemnas. He bent down and glared at Iris, "I never liked cats." He looked down at her collar and smirked, "Hm, the Princess's ring? How odd. Look, theres a paper on it." He took it and opened it. He smiled.

"Madame Larxene's." He mumbled. He smiled, "Maybe the answer to my mystery."

*in town*

Xemnas approached Madame Larxene and saw his old horse Cid. 'Yes, shes definitely in here.' He thought. He tried to open the door but it was locked. Cid made his way over to the bag placed on the other horse and opened it. Iris's head popped out.

"Thank you Cid. I need to help my princess!" She jumped out and ran away, by Xemnas saw her. He smirked, and followed her.

*in the sewing room*

The door started jiggling and Kairi looked up. Xemnas walked in and Iris stood on the desk next to Kairi.

"Xemnas! You found me!" She shouted happily. She looked at Iris. "You're a good girl." Iris purred. Kazuomi smirked and started walking over to her. "Princess."

Iris turned to him and hissed. Kairi gasped, "Iris! Whats gotten into you?"

"Quickly Princess, you can tell me everything that happened on the way to the palace." He grabbed her hand and started walking out the door. "But…" she looked at Xion, who looked scared. Iris meowed and followed the princess.

*at the mine*

"Um, Xemnas, what are we doing here?" Asked Kairi quietly. Xemnas grinned evily. "Taing a little road trip princess."

Kairi gasped and glared at him, "You were behind this!"

"It was very clever of you to have a dummy to replace you. You fooled the Queen, but not me. So not quite clever enough. Check mate! I win!" He grabbed her and dragged her inside.

"H-Hey! Let go of me!" shouted Kairi. She looked back, "Iris!"

*inside the mine*

Xemnas pushed the princess and she tripped and fell on the floor. She looked up and saw Yuna and Rikku. Yuna laughed and Rikku smiled.

"Nice to see you again Princess. Watch your step." Said Rikku, a little bit too late. Kairi looked at Xemnas.

"I don't understand Xemnas, why are you doing this?"

"To be king!" said Rikku. Yuna slapped her across the back of the head muttering 'idiot.'

Kairi glared at Xemnas. "And how would YOU get to be king?"

"Under estimating me, just like you Royals." Muttered Xemnas. Rikku bent down and smiled, "Sorry Kairi, he was going to marry you." She grabbed her left arm while Xemnas grabbed her right. "Now, hes got a new bride in mind."

"Your mother is a very beautiful woman." Said Xemnas laughing wickedly. They dragged her away and put her into a room. She gasped.

"SORA!"

* * *

><p>Chaos: Oh No!<p>

Iris: I will never fail her!

Vanitas: Anything for you, Chaos dose not own the princess and the pauper or kingdom hearts, but she owns Iris.


	15. End of the mines, to the dungeon

Chapter 15: End of the mines, to the dungeon

There was Sora, his hair a messy brown and his eyes tired. His clothes were wrinkled as he looked at her in shock. His hands were tied behind his back.

"K-Kairi?"

Kairi ran over to him with Iris and started to untie him. Xemnas laughed, "How sad they'll be when they discover that they've died in a tragic accident."

Sora glared at Xemnas, "They'll never stop looking for the Princess!"

"Oh I think they will," Xemnas reached into his pocked and pulled out Kairi's ring, "When I show them this." He laughed evily. He turned and walked out shutting the door behind him. Sora stood and looked at Kairi. Sora ran over to the door, trying to open it. He walked backwards and rammed the door with his shoulder. He backed up again. "Its no good." He muttered.

"Sora, we have to stop him." She walked over and placed her hand on his shoulder. They both looked up as they heard a noise coming from above and around them. Sora wrapped his arms around her and pulled her close as the mine shook. 'Xemnas must be making it official. He really doesn't want us escaping.' He thought.

*outside the mines*

"Put a little muscle behind it!" shouted Xemnas. Cid looked sad, he lost the only friend he had in his life, Iris. The girls grunted but continued to foil the supporting of the mine until it all collapsed.

*Inside the mines*

"S-Sora, whats happening?" asked Kairi, she moved closer to him. He wrapped his arm around her waist, "I don't know."

*outside the mines*

Both girls ran into the carriage with Xemnas and he grinned evily. He looked at Cid. "Well, get going you stupid horse!" he whipped the horses butt and Cid took off.

*at the palace*

"Everything seems to be in order." Said Queen Aerith happily. "Thank you Ambassador." Terra smiled and bowed. The Queen continued, "The kingdoms will be officially joined after the wedding tomorrow. Are you ready darling?" she looked at her "daughter." Namine gulped, "Ready well." She laughed nervously and blushed when Roxas walked up to her. A gift in his hands.

"For my bride to be." He bowed and held out his hand. Namine blushed and took the box, she looked at it and opened it. She gasped, there was a gold ring with a white diamond in the middle. "Whoa…" she whispered. She looked up and her eyes met the Kings. His hand went to cup her cheek as he pulled her in.

'_The king… is going to kiss me…' _she thought. And when their lips were centimeters away…

The door burst open.

"Grab her! Shes an imposter!" shouted Xemnas. The guards, Tifa and Cloud, walked over and grabbed the struggling girl.

"Xemnas!" shouted Aerith as she stood. "What are you doing?" Yoru looked through the windows and let out a sad sound.

"Get your hands off me!" shouted Namine, and Roxas snapped out of his daze and ran over, "Release the Princess!"

"Shes a fake!" said Xemnas, "A common… Pauper!"

"Are you telling me I don't know my own daughter!" Aerith walked down from her throne and quickly made her way over. Her blue eyes shined with anger and her brown hair seemed to turn wild.

"I only just discovered the truth myself your Majesty." He said, "Have you not wondered why we haven't seen Sora lately? Hes conspired with this… this… this imposter! Together they took the Princess and hid her in the Royal Mines so…" He looked at Namine and pointed at her, "So SHE could take Kairi's place and marry King Roxas! And take over the kingdom!"

Roxas growled, "And what proof do you have of this… ridiculous story!" And Xemnas smirked, taking something out of his pocket. He frowned sadly, "Once I figured out this treachery I tried to rescue the Princess… but it was too late." He walked towards the Queen. "They sabotaged the mine, and it collapsed." He gave the Queen, Kairi's ring, "This is all that was left."

Queen Aerith gasped, "No!" she turned away and sighed, "It cant be!" Xemnas looked at the guards, "Check her shoulder! There is no Royal Birthmark!" The gurads took the girl to the Queen, "I assure you." The Queen gulped, should she trust Xemnas? She looked at him, and reached out her arm. She pulled down the right sleeve of the girl to reveal…

No crown shaped birth mark.

Aerith felt tears come to her eyes, it was true. This wasn't her daughter. "Its.. its true…"

"RUFF!" Axel bit the wig and pulled it down. Namine's short blond hair was shown, and the tiara she wore fell to the ground. Namine's eyes saddened. Everything happened so fast. The guards took her arms again, about to take her away. Roxas felt even more sad. "I.. I don't believe it…" he muttered.

"I can explain!" shouted Namine. Xemnas snarled at her, "Throw her in the dungeon!"

She ran out of the guards grasp and went to Roxas, "Please, I'm not the Princess, but I didn't hurt her!" Tears stung her eyes, "Or anybody else!" Terra turned red from anger. "Unbelievable! This is an outrage!"

The guards took Namine away but she looked back, "I… I just wanted to save the Princess!" she shouted. Her left arm came unhooked and she pointed to Xemnas, everyones gaze followed. "FROM HIM!"

"To the dungeon!" shouted Xemnas. He smirked, and it quickly changed to a pity frown. No one noticed.

Except for Roxas.

His eyes saddened, his green eyes filled with tears, his love, the girl he loved, the one he gave his heart to… Was… a pauper.

Vanitas, who was watching through the window, followed the guards outside. Queen Aerith sat on her throne, tears escaping her eyes.

"My daughter… my poor daughter…" she muttered. She held Kairi's ring close to her, "I loved her so much…"

*outside the palace*

Terra and Roxas were getting in the carriage. Terra was fuming, "What do they take us for! Trying to marry you off to a common Pauper!" he looked at Roxas, who was starring off into space. "How can you keep QUIET at a time like this!" Roxas just shrugged and got into the carriage.

"It just doesn't make sense…" mumbled Roxas. Terra snorted, "It sure doesn't, the sooner we leave! The happier I will be!"

*in the dungeon*

Namine was alone, sitting in a dungeon full of hay.

**Do a pleat and never fall…**

**Don't ever stray from protocol…**

**All through the day theres just one way you must.. behave..**

**Do keep a grip and never crack…**

*a tear falls*

**Stiff upper lip… ***voice cracks*

**Stiff upper lip…**

Namine breaks down crying, wishing someone would come and save her.

*inside the palace*

Queen Aerith starred at the portrait of her beautiful daughter. Her tears wouldn't fall anymore. She had cried all the water out of her eyes. The door opened and shut and her gaze went to Xemnas. He looked very happy, even though he was the one to deliver the bad news.

"Aw, your highness. Just who I wanted to see." He said smiling. Aerith sighed.

"What is it Xemnas?"

He smirked, "So many problems," he walked by her, "Im here to help."

"You cant bring my daughter back…" said Queen Aerith. Xemnas smiled, "True, true!"

"But," he turned to her, "I can have the action of saving your Kingdom. You could say that little 'business' adventure of mine, was very successful." She looked away from him. He frowned but managed to keep smiling.

"You could say i… STRUCK.. gold." He rubbed his hands together, "Im as wealthy as King Roxas." He grinned evily.

**Well your good luck had departed and your people soon will starve**

**Aureva to your fogram and cheese fondues**

**But because im so good hearted, half my fortune I will carve,**

**I feel your pain so how could I refuse?**

The Queen walked away frowning, she turned to the Kings Crown, which was held in a special container. She watched as Xemnas walked towards it.

**But to give me some incentive, theres just one thing I require,**

**And its something that you never even use,**

He places his hands on the case

**And its nothing that important its just the one thing I desire,**

**This simple crown yet how could I refuse?**

He turns to her and walks to her quickly,

**Oh don't let your spirits falter,**

**I have a ring box in my hand,**

**And ive booked a band so grab your dancing shoes,**

**So come with me to the altar,**

**Save the kingdom as you plan!**

**Marry me, for how could you refuse?**

He stands up and takes Aerith's hand smiling,

**How can you REFUSE?**

He puts the ring on her finger, and she stares in shock. He laughs evily and falls backwards on the Kings thrown.

*in the morning, in the dungeon.*

Vanitas jumps off his hay stack in the dungeon and out the window bar. He stretches and yawns, glancing at his owner, Namine. She was sleeping peacefully. He sighed. He heard something approach and looked up to see a horse.

"PANT, PANT, are you Vanitas? Iris's friend?" asked the horse. Yoru smirked, "I would like to think so." He replied. "Who wants to know?"

"I am Cid. Ive been sent by… well myself. She needs help, and so does the Princess."

"What?" Vanitas asks quietly. He looks at Namine to see shes still sleeping. He look back at Cid, "Show me! Quick!" They both run off quickly.

*in the mines*

Sora had a pick Ax and was mining his way through the mine. A rock fell from its place and landed on Iris's tail. She meowed. Kairi came over to her.

"Sorry Iris." She looked at the rock that hit her cat. It had a crack in it. She looked at it puzzled. "Hmm…" She somehow pulled it apart and inside was a purple looking crystal. Her eyes lit up.

"UH!" Kairi looked at Sora, it looked like he had given up.

"Its hopeless. Im sorry Kairi." He sat down on a wooden crate. She smiled and sat next to him.

"Do you know why I didn't want to marry King Roxas?" asked Kairi. Sora glanced at her, "You weren't ready to get married?"

She laughed but shook her head no. "No, I was in love with somebody else." She turned to fully face him, sapphire eyes met dark blue ones, "My best friend, the man whos taught me so much." He smiled and took her hand in his, than frowned. "But… im not a king, I cant give you what he can."

Kairi smiled at him, and took the rock she had and place it in front of him.

"I think your like this."

"…Kairi?"

"….Yes Sora?"

"…Do you just say I was like that?"

"Yes."

"Kairi, that's a rock."

She laughed, "I know. Assuming that on the outside," She pulled it apart and it showed a purple crystal on the inside, "But a treasure within." She dropped the rock when she felt Sora's lips on hers, her eyes closed and she wrapped her arms around his neck. He pulled away and enveloped her in his arms.

"Were going to get out of here.." he said, "I promise."

* * *

><p>Kairi: i want to leave the mines and FAST!<p>

Sora: dont worry Kairi we'll find a way.

Chaos: i know you guys will take it away, Namine

Namine: You got it! Chaos dose not own the princess and the pauper or kingdom hearts, but she owns Iris.


	16. Mines Escape, Dungeon Escape

Chapter 15: Mines Escape, Dungeon Escape

*outside the mines*

Cid pulled up to the mines. Vanitas on the carriage.

"Oh don't tell me she's in there." Said Vanitas, getting out of the carriage. Cid gulped, "Oh okay um… I will not tell you?" Vanitas got on the ground and started sniffing,

"Oh yeah!" sniff sniff, "Im getting… "

"Ugh, dizzy?" asked Cid. Turning his head to the side he looked at the cat with a confused look. Vanitas laughed, "No, a scent." He stopped and sniffed the ground smirking, "Theres another way in."

*Inside the palace, wedding is about to take place*

People were getting ready for the wedding. Riku, the Royal scheduler was making sure everyone was doing what they needed to be doing. Aqua and her people were cooking and making sure everything is ready. Tifa, Cloud, and Leon and a few other guards were guarding to make sure no one snuck in.

Queen Aerith stood in a long white sleeved dress that reached the ground. She wore a beautiful white vail, and she didn't look happy. Xemnas walked up next to her. He was wearing a white tux with a black boots and a gold flower was pinned to his chest. He smirked at himself in the mirror.

"Look at you," he said to himself, "Looking at me." He checked himself out in the mirror. "Lovely." He turned and looked at Queen Aerith. Than walked away. Queen Aerith sighed, was this really the person she chose to be her ambassador?

*in the mines*

Sora had continued to try to get out again with the Pick Ax. Since he had new incentives. Kairi and Iris stood back. Than out of no where one of the rocks Sora chipped fell apart and water started to pour in. Kairi gasped and Iris jumped. 'Water' thought the blue cat.

*outside the mines*

Vanitas sniffed again, "Its down here." He started digging and then there was this huge hole in front of him. He smirked, "What do you make of that?"

"Um, that you are a good digger?"

"Thank you," said Vanitas smiling, "But I meant down there. Look, I bet I can get to Iris and The Princess this way."

"Oh I don't know, that is pretty deep."

"A cat always lands on its feet," said Vanitas, "Even when it barks." He than jumped down into the hole. Cid sighed, that cat was crazy.

*in the dungeon*

Namine stood behind her guard through the cells. In her hand she had a bamboo stick.

**La La La, La La La, La La, La, La La, La, La**

She hummed to the guard and he fell asleep. She smiled and reached over and grabbed his keys with the bamboo stick. She smirked and unlocked her door, opened it, than ran off faster than the speed of light. The guard woke up, he screamed. "Get back here!" He ran after her.

Namine hid in a corner. The guard didn't know where to go so he kept going. She went the opposite direction and turned a bunch of corners. 'Where do I go?' thought Namine. She turned a bunch of corners when she ran into someone. Another guard. He caught her and she struggled.

"N-No not me, let me go!" The other guard caught up, out of breath. He glared at the girl.

"That you could escape could you?" He looked at the other guard, "I'll lock her up"

"Actually," The guard pulled Namine closer to him. His voice was deep and husky, "The Queen wishes to see her."

The sleeping guard frowned but nodded and walked away. Mystery Guard took Namine outside, and as soon as Namine got the chance, she stomped on his foot. He let go of her but grabbed her once again.

"Ow, hey!" He sighed and lifted up his helmet, "I guess I deserve that."

Namine froze, "R-Roxas?" Roxas sighed, "I don't believe you're the person Xemnas says you are."

Namine sighed, than looked him up and down, "You… really like… disguises… don't you?" He smiled, and took her hand and pulled her closer. "Theres something I never got to finish…" He whispered. Namine blushed, but nodded. He leaned forward and captured her lips in his. Her eyes widened, than slowly lowered. She pulled away, "Roxas…" He smiled, "Come we need to hurry."

They ran off and went to the wedding.

*inside the mine*

"RUFF!" Iris looked to her side to see a black cat covered in dust. "Vanitas?" asked Iris. He looked at her and smiled, "Hey Iris."

"Namine's cat? Whats he doing here?" asked Kairi. Sora stood up from where he was and looked up. He could see a light. He look'd down at Vanitas.

"Good boy." He said, giving the cat a thumbs up. He looked at Kairi.

"Its an old mine shaft." He said smiling. Kairi ran to where the hole was. "Hello? Anyone up there?"

No response. Kairi heard a trickling sound and looked back at the water that was flooding the mine.

"Water," she said smiling. Iris and Vanitas gave each other worried looks. Kairi looked at Sora, "Sora, help me!" she went over and lifted some of the rocks, that made the water go faster. Iris and Vanitas sprung up just in time and meowed. Sora and Kairi got inside a barred and held Vanitas and Iris close.

They were going to get out of here.

* * *

><p>Chaos dose not own the princess and the pauper or kingdom hearts, but she owns Iris.<p> 


	17. Crashing the Wedding

Chapter 17: Crashing the Wedding

At the wedding

Xeamnas walked down the aisle, his dog following him. Xemnas and his dog shared a smirk and glanced at the people around them. Yuna and Rikku were at the altar, dressed up and Xemnqw's two best women.

Yuna looked at Rikku, "Looking good Rikku." Rikku smiled back, "Feeling good Yuna."

Xemnas smiled and looked at Aerith. She walked down the aisle, giving a fake smile to everyone. When she reached the aisle next to her fiancé she frowned. Xemnas smiled, taking her hand he said, "Smile my dear, your about to become my wife." Aerithshot a glare at him, "Im only marrying you to save my kingdom. Don't get a swelled head."

The Pastor looked at them, "Do you, Xemnas, take Aerith, to be your bride?"

Xemnas smiled, "Yes, how could I refuse?" The Pastor nodded and looked at the Queen, "And do you, Aerith, take this man to be your husband?" Aerith glanced at Xemnas, he was looking at himself through a hand mirror. She sweat dropped but looked back at the pastor.

"Uh…" she stuttered. Xemnas stopped looking at himself and glared at her.

"I.. I… uh… i… " She looked up at the Pastor and sighed.

"I d-"

"Wait! Wait!" shouted a feminine voice. Aerithlooked and gasped. "K-Kairi?"

"Stop the wedding mother." Said Kairi. She glared at Xemnas. Aerith ran to her daughter and hugged her.

"B-But, shes DEAD, your highness!" said Xemnas. "The imposter must've escaped."

Kairi glared, and grabbed the right sleeve of her dress, "No Xemnas," she pulled it down, revealing the crown shaped birth mark. Xemnas gasped, "W-What!"

Voices were chanting!

"It's the Princess! Shes back!"

"Whats going on?"

Sora stood in the back smiling. Namine and Roxas showed up, Namine smiled.

"It's the Princess, shes alive!" she looked at Roxas who smiled and threw his arm around her.

Aerith looked concerned. "But where were you? I thought…" Kairi cut her off "What he wanted you to think?" she pointed at Xemnas who shrieked. He ran down the aisle and Aerith took out her new spectacles. "GUARDS!" she shouted.

Xemnas jumped onto Cid and rode off. Kairi looked at Namine, "He's going to get away!" Roxas glared at Xemnas's retreating figure. "He wont get away!"

Sora and Roxas got onto two horses next to each other, they looked at each other and nodded. The shouted 'hya' and they took off after Xemnas.

Yuna and Rikku shouted. They ran in different directions. Yuna run to the left and Kairi stuck her foot out. She tripped and fell on her face.

"Nice to see you again" mocked Kairi.

Rikku ran to the right and Namine stuck her foot out. Rikku tripped and hit her head on a flower vase.

"Going somewhere?" asked Namine.

Meanwhile Axel was creeping away.

"Not so fast puppy." Axel looked in front of him to see Vanitas and Iris side by side.

"Hm, now who has no where to go?" asked Iris laughing. Axel smirked, "Yeah, no where to go… Except through you!" he growled and jumped at them. Both cats moved out of the way as Axel ran into a podium. He yelped and gasped. His golden tooth fell out in front of him.

"MY TOOTH! MY GOLD TOOTH!"

Meanwhile, Xemnas had a whip. He whipped the horse. "Faster you old horse!" he turned to see Sora and Roxas behind him. He turned to Cid, "Please! Snails move faster than you old steed!" He whipped the horse again and Cid glared. He bit the whip and pulled it forward. He turned around and ran back to the wedding past Sora and Roxas who shared confused looks.

"Stop! What are you doing! Turn around!" They got to the table and Xemnas shouted again. "STOP YOU FILTHY BEAST!" Cid stopped and bucked. Xemnas went flying onto the table and hit the wedding cake. He looked up. "Ugh…"

Iris and Vanitas walked up and jumped on Cid back. Iris smiled, "I like your moves Cid." Cid smiled back. "So do I."

Everyone watched as guards took away Yuna, Rikku, and Xemnas. Namine and Kairilooked at each other and smiled.

*later on outside the palace*

"Xemnas played me for a fool," Aerith looked at her daughter, "Im sorry my darling Kairi, if I thought about what would happened…" She hugged her daughter.

Kairi looked at her daughter, "But I didn't, thanks to Namine. And the man I love, Sora."

Aerith looked shocked, "Sora?" Kairi nodded, "Hes kind, intelligent, and my best friend!" She took her mothers hand, "Mother, its Sora I want to marry."

Her mom smiled at her, "I want you to be happy, but we have to take care of our people first." Kairi gave her an encouraging look, "I can do that. I found something very interesting while I was stuck in the mine."

*in town*

Namine was on a horse, about to leave. Roxas standing beside her.

"I cant convince you to stay?" He asked quietly.

"Roxas," She got off the horse and walked closer to him, "All my life I've dreamed of being free. And thanks to Kairi, now I can do that." Roxas was still persistant, "But where will you go?" He pressed his forehead against hers. "Everywhere, I want to sing, see the world." She pressed their bodies closer. Roxas smiled, "Take this with you." She felt him slip something on her finger, she smiled. "I couldn't.." Roxas smiled back, his sea blue eyes starring into her blue ones, "It was meant for you…" He swooped down and kissed her gently, pulling her closer to him. She responded and wrapped her arms around his neck, running her fingers through his brown ruffled hair. They pulled away, both gasping for air. She smiled, "No promises?"

He smiled back, "I'll take my chances."

She got on her horse and rode out of town. She glanced back to see him waving at her, she waved back.

_Princess Kairi was right about the mine. She had discovered it was filled with rare crystals that were worth millions. The kingdom was saved, and as for Madame Larxene, without the work from the castle, she went out of business._

_After months of traveling, Namine decided there was one place she wanted to sing more than anyone else. _

*at the palace months after Xemnas's arrest*

Roxas sighed, he had waited a long time for Namine to return. He tugged on his horse and started walking. He looked down. That's when he heard it. Her voice.

**And your always free to begin again, and your always free to believe,**

**When you find the place that your heart belongs, youll never leave**

Roxas looked up and saw Namine, he ran over to her, embracing her tightly against his chest.

"Namine…" he whispered. Namine looked up, and smiled, "Yes?"

He smiled again, "Your back."

Namine smiled and they walked inside the palace. Taking their horses. Namine couldn't wait to share her experience.

*one month later*

Kairi and Sora got married and together they became Queen Kairi and King Sora. Namine and Roxas married and became Queen Namine and King Roxas. Even Iris and Vanitas got married, and together, they had many, many black and white kittens. Even Cid found that someone. He had started to have a thing for the blonde horse next to him, Lilly.

And so, they all lived happily ever after.

The End.

* * *

><p>Chaos dose not own the princess and the pauper or kingdom hearts, but she owns Iris.<p> 


End file.
